Sonic at the theatre
by The5thBeatle5
Summary: What happens when A girl wants to audition for a play, and winds up meeting her hero?I know I suck at summories. SonXOC. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey! MJ fan here! Im gonna write a story about people metting sonic and his friends and blah blah...your average Sonic story. Only this time, I add my own little tsiwt to it. (And yes, twist is supposed to be spelled backwords.It's a joke, chill out you nerds who always look for things that are wrong just so you can out bad reveiws.)Ok, on to the story.

_Tick tock,tick tock,tick tock_. The noise filled the ears of Megan, who was anxiously waiting for the shcool day to end. She tapped on her desk. _When does it end?_ She thought.Finally, the bell rang. "Finally! Off to the theatre!" She said as she zoomed out of the room. She ran to bike rack, and got her bannana seat bike,and rode to the local theatre.

Megan ran inside the green room. She took a seat, (not paying attention to who was sitting next to her) and grabbed her script."Now, to practice my lines , one last time."Romeo, Oh, romeo, where art thou, Romeo?" She smiled, thinking positive._ Im sure to get atleast a small part.And even if I do, Im ok with it._ She feltsomone elbow her arm.

"Nice, your sure to get the part." A blue hedgehog said. Megan nearly squealed.Her hero,Sonic the hedgehog, was sitting right beside her."Hi, Im sonic."

"OH MY GOSH!IT'S YOU ITS YOU!YOUR MY HERO!" Megan yelled silently.

"Nice to meet you too." Sonic said, nearly creeped out.

"Sorry!Im just a big fan!" She said.

"It's ok." he said.

"NEXT!" The director called, as another person walked out.

"Oh, thats me!" Sonic said as he got up.He walked to the other room. Megan got herself back to acting.

In a few minutes, Sonic came out. The next person went in. He walked back to Megan.He sat back down. "Hey, before I leave, I wanted to get your phone number." Sonic said,as he pulled out his phone. He handed it to Megan."Just incase one of us dosn't get the part, I'd like to talk to sometime. So take your picture, put in your number, save it, and name it." He said. Megan did what she was told.

"Will you do the same with mine?" She asked.Sonic nodded."Great!" she handed him her cingular Razr. He did the same thing as Megan did.He gave it back.

"I'll call you tonight." Sonic said as he walked out.

Megan squealed.Her hero,Sonic the hedgehog, had just said he would call her,TONIGHT."NEXT!" the director called.

Megan walked in, handed her resime to the director, answerd a few questions, the did her lines. "We'll call you tomarrow and tell you if you got it." He said.

Megan skipped home. When she got home, her little sister asked what she was so happy about."I met Sonic today!" She said.

Her sister teased her."Sonic and megan, sittin' in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop Kasey!" There dad said.

"Yes, daddy."Kasey said.

Sorry for the shortness!R&R please! 


	2. Megan gets a call

Megan ran to her room. She layed down on her bed."Now, a little TV," She said, turning on her TV with a remote. Her favorite show came on."The Suite life of Zack and Cody." She said."Now,to wait for my prince to call me!" She exclaimed.

_What?_ Her chao plush 'said'.

"Oh, Ashley, I met my hero today!" Megan said.

_Oh, Sonic the hedgehog? _Ashley 'asked'.

"Yeah, him."

_Your crush?_

"Ashley!Dont say that!"

_Well, its true. _

"Oh, Ashley!" Megan said, grabbing her stuffed chao. Then,her phone started ringing. She gasped."I think thats him!"Megan nearly screamed.

_You gave him your phone number?_

"Yes,whats so wrong with that?"

_Oh, Nothing._

Megan grabbed her phone,and awnsered."Hello?" She camly asked.

"Hey, Megan."

"Oh, Hi!"

"Hey.I just wanted to ask, who did you audition for?'

"Juliet. Why?"

"Oh."

"What?" Megan asked nervously.

"Well,you got the part."

"I DID?I DID?HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"They E-mailed me."

"Wow! Thanks for telling me!Who is Romeo?!"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Sonic?Are you there?"

"Yeah. I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"What?"

"I..got Romeo..."

"YOU DID?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Yeah.."

Her crush on him had finally come true.She could actully kiss her crush."Well,Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome."

"Well, see ya toomarrow at rehearsel!"

"You too!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Megan hung up. She smiled very wide.Ear to ear,infact.She tilted her head to the TV. Cody was kissing the lead singer of Every thing stinks."I love this episode."

Then, that particular scene made her think about kissing Sonic. "Life is good, ey Ashley?"

_Yeah._ Ashley 'responded'.


End file.
